Feiry Soul
by Two Forevers
Summary: Kaida never thought she would help with this. She most certanly never thought she would be leading this rebelion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zip, zilch, zero not even this computer, it's my mom's.

Kaida finished her story. Then she patted Syaoran, the small wolf that had taken up residence in her cave. "Life is lonely for an outlaw, but that's the price for freedom from rules." Kaida thought to herself. Her stomach growled again. She clutched the growling monster that was her stomach.

"I need food."She thought as she watched the Sun start to sink between the mountains. She pulled the dagger from her belt and slid from the cave, leaving Syaoran inside.

Kaida stuck her fingers in her ears again. These chickens were amazingly loud for birds. She stuck her hand to the nearest nest and grabbed wildly. It bit her hand just when she got a hold of it.

"Oh, great spirits above!"She screamed loud enough for the spirit world to hear her, let alone the small farm. She clamped her bleeding hand over her mouth."Shit Kaida, three years as a thief and you still can't keep your mouth shut!!" She thought to herself. She heard a small squeak. The farmer was opening the hen house door. She ran behind one of the nest and froze. The farmer stuck his head in. The chickows were still going wild and Kaida thanked the spirits that they did because otherwise the farmer was sure to hear her beating heart. The lantern briefly passed over the nest she was hiding behind. Then after what seemed an eternity the farmer decided he imagined the sound. He went back into the main house to catch a couple hours of sleep before he woke up again. Kaida waited until he went into the main house before grabbing two eggs. She ran off.

Kaida saw a glow in the distance. Fire. "Please don't be my cave!" She mumbled to herself as she ran. Kaida never lit fires; it was a stupid thing to do. But on night like this, that threatened a storm she went deep into the cave where it was warmer. She finally reached her cave to find a boy had lit the fire!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: For those of you that are wondering where this is going just keep R&R-ing.

Kaida still had her dagger in her hand. She could have killed this intruder easily. But something stopped her. Was it the way this young stranger looked frozen, despite the blazing fire? Was it the soft confident look in his eyes? Or was it the human's natural need for company that kept her from doing anything? She groaned, slapping her forehead. Too many thoughts! Just kill the guy! But in her thoughts she had not noticed that the stranger had come out of the cave.

"Who are you!?"The boy asked, fear in his voice and sword in hand. Kaida was pulled from her thoughts and was instantly struck by fear.

"Kaida." That's it. Keep your answers short and simple.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked pointing the sword at her chest.

"I live in that cave."

"Prove it."He said, thrusting the point slightly into her chest. Kaida clicked her tongue. She sounded as she were annoyed with this back and forth inauguration. The boy thrust harder, drawing blood.

"STOP THAT!" Kaida screamed as she knocked away the sword."I'm calling my wolf!" She clicked her tongue again and Syaoran came to her side growling at the intruder.

The young boy smiled, tears showing in his eyes."I used to have a dog like that."

Those were his last words before he dropped to the soft forest floor, asleep before he hit the ground. Kaida pulled him into the cave. She quickly followed suit and pretty soon the only sound was a fire crackling and the light snores of a thief and a mysterious stranger.

And of course Syaoran whom Kaida was using as a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for reading! Please review, I'm new and would like to know how good I am.

Kaida woke just as the sun peeked over the mountains. She normally woke up about ten o'clock, but the events of the night before had entered her dreams, turning them to nightmares. She had to find out who this stranger was.

After about an hour Kaida decided that waiting for the boy to wake up wouldn't help her. Her stomach growled .She had not eaten the night before. She slipped out of her cave and scanned the ground outside.

"There they are."Kaida said softly to herself when she saw what had been forgotten the night before. The eggs lay in the sun, gleaming a speckled white. She grabbed them and brought them into the cave. She put the eggs down by the long gone fire. Kaida went back out side and picked up the pine cones that littered the forest floor. She then went to a pine tree and scraped the sap off. That is the secret to a quick starting, strong, fire. She went back into her cave with little thought as she did this. It was what she did every morning. While it was fatuous to light a fire at night, it was fine to light one during the day as it lay unnoticeable in the forest. Kaida scanned the cave floor, looking for her flint.

"Shoot, were the heck is my flint!?" She muttered to herself. If she couldn't find a flint she would have to firebend. Kaida hadn't firebended in four years, and she was scared to try. But the smell of food might awake this potentially dangerous stranger. She placed the sap in the fire pit. She took a deep breath, trying to absorb the power of the hot sun. She felt a small heat in her hand, but she didn't break her concentration even though the pain was unbearable. She took another breath. A fire shot from her hand. She quickly transferred the fire to the pit. She began to cook the eggs.

The boy woke up some moments later, no doubt due to the delicious smell that had filled the cave. Syaoran woke up along with him.

"Hey."The boy said his voice gruff. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about last night, I-I was scared you were..." He stopped, to terrified to tell her who he thought she was. Kaida didn't press. She knew what she needed to know. He was an outlaw, like her.

"All I want to know is this:"Kaida said pausing for dramatic tension. It worked; the boy looked like he was going to pee himself." What is your name?" The boy relaxed.

"My name is Elsu."The boy…I mean Elsu said with a smile. Kaida smiled and handed him a half burnt egg. Syaoran barked and jumped on Elsu, licking every place he could. The new group laughed a good hearty laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

When the new friends stopped laughing, and Syaoran stopped licking Elsu, Kaida sat down. She was too tired to move anymore. She shook of her last laugh.

"So how old are you?" Kaida asked, still breathless. She was twelve herself. In the light Elsu looked about eleven.

"I'm twelve, almost thirteen. How 'bout you?"He said, his eyes sparkling with relief.

"I turned twelve during summer. Is your birthday soon?"Kaida asked. Elsu's face darkened for a half second, but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah."He paused "So why do you live here?"

There were many reasons why Kaida lived in the cave. But she thought it was more important to find out why he was there in the first place. She ran here, for reasons foolish to tell someone she just met. She remained silent, allowing the uncomfortable tension to build until he stopped asking her questions. It worked. Or it somewhat worked. It was her who broke first.

"I ran away." Kaida said plainly. In a way it was true and in another way it wasn't true. But Elsu understood not to push the subject.

"So did I." Elsu said his voice becoming dark.

"Why?"Kaida asked forgetting to stop herself. 'He doesn't want to be questioned so don't bother him.' She thought to herself.

"Well I…They...its complicated..."His voice trailed off.

"Sorry."Kaida paused nervously "So Elsu, huh? Isn't that an Air Nomad name?"She took a wild guess but he nodded."So why aren't you bald?"

"Because They banned the Air nation from doing anything like that. That's why I don't have an arrow either." He ran his fingers thru his light brown hair.

"But don't you have anything that says who you are?" Kaida asked, her voice rising. They, as some people called them, were an evil group of people that claimed they wanted "equality". But instead of accepting everybody for who they are, as They said, They changed everyone so they were exactly the same. These evil assholes stripped kids of anything that made them different, such as bending or a different level of intelligence.

"Yes. I do." Elsu rolled up his right sleeve."Come here."He commanded. Kaida came over wondering what identified him as himself. Then she saw it. A small sign of the Air Nation tattooed on his upper arm. The three swirls seemed to spin as she watched them. Like an enchanted mark. But when she reached out to place her hands on the spinning swirls she realized that it was an optical illusion. She shook her head, looked up and smiled.

"What about you?"Elsu asked, never looking away from Kaida's eyes."What do you have?"

"Nothing, not yet… I want one though…but something a bit more than a tattoo." Kaida smiled as she watched the horror creep onto his face.

"You don't mean a-a-a…." Elsu stammered his voice trailing off.

"That's right, I want a scar." Kaida said smiling a mischievous smile.

A/N: I was watching Taboo on Body mutation (The process Kaida's going to do is called scarification) a couple days ago and I thought it would serve its desired purpose in this story. Keep reading and don't be scared to press that blue button and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

A/N: Only a week 'till winter break!! YAY! Happy Chanukah to you Jews, Merry Christmas, and to you Atheists Brrr it's cold outside!

Elsu spent the rest of the day trying to convince Kaida not to get the scar. But Kaida wouldn't hear anything of it. She changed the subject every time it came up; eventually she got real tired of hearing it that she started ignoring Elsu completely.

"Why do you want to get a scar?!" Elsu screamed for the millionth time that day. Kaida clenched her fist, and bit her tongue. She had been a fool to tell her desire to a complete stranger! 'I have my reasons' Kaida screamed in her head 'They wanted me to be someone else that I was not and,' "I wanted to be different, I wanted to be myself!!" Kaida screamed out loud not noticing that she shouted.

"Oh, so that's why then." Elsu said stroking his chin.

"Huh? What are you talking 'bout?" Kiada asked confused. Elsu continued to stare at her. The silence became unbearable, but neither of the two kids was willing to break it. Instead they stared at each other trying to will the other to talk. Elsu broke first.

"You either wanted attention,"

Kiada glared at him.

"Or you got so tired of being part of a shapeless blob that you rebelled against Them." Kaida's angry glare changed into a look of surprise. 'He hit the nail on the head, Kaida, and you'd better admit it.'

"Your powers of conception are terrifying." Kaida stated. "But I'm still getting it. It's more than being different, it's so if They catch me I will have my life story scared on my arms."

Syaoran, who had been out hunting, came into the cave. He dropped a slightly mangled rabbit beside Kaida. Syaoran barked, pulling the two young children from their thoughts.

"We'd better eat and go to sleep." Kaida said as she went to the fire pit, rabbit in hand. Elsu shrugged and stayed sitting. "Aren't you going to help out?" He put his hand out. She handed him the rabbit and her dagger.

"What's this for?"Elsu asked looking at the dagger.

"Skinning the rabbit."Kaida answered as though it were obvious.

"I don't eat meat; it's against The Elders rules." Elsu said, his voice lowering with respect at the mention of The Elders. The Elders are a small group of people that were around before the Catchers came to power. The Catchers convinced almost everybody that they were insane; it was rare to find a kid that respected and followed the rules of The Elders. When you found one that did you must respect them.

"You don't have to eat it. But, just skin it and I'll start the fire and get you something to eat." Kaida said walking outside.

Kiada came back a couple minutes later with nuts and berries collected in a rabbit skin pouch. She motioned for Elsu to follow her deeper into the cave. He got up. Wonder covered his soft strong face as he followed her. Syaoran ran to Kaida's heal. As they got deeper into the cave, the light of the setting sun decreased making it impossible to see. But Kaida, who lived in the 

cave for four years, knew the cave like the back of her hand. Elsu fell over, and Kaida went back, grabbing his hand without thinking. Elsu blushed uncontrollably, hoping that she couldn't see his sure to be red face. But Kaida paid no heed because they reached their destination and she was already digging a fire pit.

"Did you skin that rabbit?" Kaida asked not looking at the blushing boy.

"Yeah, here it is." He said handing Kaida the rabbit, unconsciously trying to catch her eyes.

Kaida cooked the rabbit and smashed the berries and nuts into a paste. She handed the paste to Elsu after she smeared some on the rabbit, after handing the intestines to Syaoran.

The friends had a feast, with much laughing and story telling. Elsu soon dropped to sleep with Syaoran curling up at his feet. Kaida slipped out of the cave, unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Kaida slipped out of her cave, unseen in the shadows in her black clothes. This time she wasn't leaving for food. Her stomach was full for the first time in weeks. No, she had to fight. Who it was, she didn't know, but that hardly mattered at all. Kaida lived in the underbelly of the world, were titles made no difference of what people thought of you. A person works the way up to the top of The Underworld. The Underworld were a group of people, though much younger than The Elders, that believed a persons strength wasn't defined by what he makes others do, but what he does himself. But unlike the peaceful Elders, The Underworld was a rather violent group of people who enjoyed watching the strengths come out in battle, rather then in debate. The wind blew a soft smell of smoke as it rustled her shoulder length hair.

"Shit, my hair's to long." Kaida muttered to herself as she pulled the dagger from her belt. She pulled her hair so it stretched taunt. Then she sliced the dagger thru her hair, cutting it from her head. Kaida used to cut her hair regularly. But that was when she had to fight every night. Now she went when she needed money. The people that lived in The Underworld, sometimes called Fire Rats, paid well for a good fight. Kaida saw the dim light of gas lamps in the distance and an old run down sign announcing the name of the town, Delano. She felt at her belt making sure her two swords were still there. They were right at her right side, razor sharp and ready to fight. But she wouldn't need them. She participated in fist fights. They were fierce and you were sore the next day, but you couldn't really get hurt. Besides, you got paid enough for fist fights.

Finally she reached the small looking shack where the fights were held. She knocked on the door that looked as though it would splinter into a million pieces at the slightest touch.

"What do 'you want?" a gruff voice said from a small slide in the door.

"I wish to fight for life and to live for the fight." Kaida said, meaning every word.

"Then come on in." The voice said, suddenly changing to a happy friendly voice. The door opened and Kaida walked in. She looked for the person manning the door. She smiled when she saw a man with a rather large stomach and sparkling blue eyes.

"Uba!" Kaida said running over to hug him. "You're guarding the door now?" Uba normalytook care of the fighters.

"No, we have to close up the front now." Uba said nodding to Kaida. She covered her eyes and let Uba spin her around. He then put a blindfold on her and led her down.

"Uba, you know everything about the Catchers, right?" Kaida whispered as he led her down to the underground fighting arena.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" He whispered back. Kaida was like the daughter he never had and he didn't want her to know of the crime ridden world that they lived in. But he knew it wasn't possible. He almost laughed at himself as he thought this; he knew he was talking to a theif.

"Are there any new recruits?" Kaida burst from the question that had been burning in her since she saw Elsu in her cave.

"Yes, there is. But, just one." Uba answered with fear in his voice "And he's after you."

A/N: Uba means father. Keep reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Kaida froze as the message sunk in. Someone was after her.

"But why…why is he after me?" Kaida said aloud as she ripped off the blindfold. The bright blue light of the glowing gems temporarily blinded her. But she tried to stare Uba down anyways. They were both shaking uncontrollably, but Kaida from unknowing fear and Uba from knowing fear. Kaida subconsciously pulled the dagger from her belt. Uba noticed and, with amazingly fast reflexes, he knocked it out of her hand.

"Don't you dare threaten me!" Uba growled as he caught her wrist. "You might fight here, but that doesn't mean you have the right to know everything that goes on here!" His voice was dangerously low. His eyes burned with tears, but he stopped the tears from running down his wrinkled face. Kaida had no such strength; the tears were tracing thin rivers on her dirty face.

"What if it's about me!?" Kaida screamed, forgetting how dangerous it was to be heard in the tunnels. Uba quickly covered her mouth and put the blindfold back over her eyes. She struggled as he carried her through the tunnels.

Uba silently pulled the blindfold of Kaida's eyes. He was half expecting her to scream out, but instead she stood still, and silent. She looked at him with red eyes. She wiped her running nose against her dirty sleeve.

"Do you remember when you turned 10?" Uba said allowing a small smile to cover his wrinkled face. Kaida nodded silently. "And sombody tried to tell you something but then..." Uba's voice trailed off, the smile evaporating off his face.

"He got shot in the cheast with an arow. How could I forget?" Kaida finished the sentence, tears still running silently down her red face. Uba nodded. He remembered when he watched it happen from behind the bushes. He shubbered. He remembered the arrow as it entered the messengers cheast. He remembered the look of fear in kaida's eyes as the man died in her arms.

"Well, do you want to know what he was trying to say?" Uba tried to continue without crying but his voice choked with a pre-mature sob. Kaida squeezed his sholder.

"Yes, if someone had to get killed by it then i think i need to know about it." Uba straghtened up, a brave look on his face. He grabbed Kaida's hand, leading her to a small lotus shaped door.

"Now don't interupt or question who ever you see in there. I can't come with you, I'm not important enough." Uba said, staring deep into Kaida's light brown eyes.

Kiada remaided silent as he led her in. At first she saw nothing, and she heared noboby. Then she heared a small, chilling laugh. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight.

"So, the Little Dragon has finaly arived."

A/N: Keep Reading and please reply!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kaida froze as the message sunk in. Someone was after her.

"But why…why is he after me?" Kaida said aloud as she ripped off the blindfold. The bright blue light of the glowing gems temporarily blinded her. But she tried to stare Uba down anyways. They were both shaking uncontrollably, but Kaida from unknowing fear and Uba from knowing fear. Kaida subconsciously pulled the dagger from her belt. Uba noticed and, with amazingly fast reflexes, he knocked it out of her hand.

"Don't you dare threaten me!" Uba growled as he caught her wrist. "You might fight here, but that doesn't mean you have the right to know everything that goes on here!" His voice was dangerously low. His eyes burned with tears, but he stopped the tears from running down his wrinkled face. Kaida had no such strength; the tears were tracing thin rivers on her dirty face.

"What if it's about me!?" Kaida screamed, forgetting how dangerous it was to be heard in the tunnels. Uba quickly covered her mouth and put the blindfold back over her eyes. She struggled as he carried her through the tunnels.

Uba silently pulled the blindfold of Kaida's eyes. He was half expecting her to scream out, but instead she stood still, and silent. She looked at him with red eyes. She wiped her running nose against her dirty sleeve.

"Do you remember when you turned 10?" Uba said allowing a small smile to cover his wrinkled face. Kaida nodded silently. "And sombody tried to tell you something but then..." Uba's voice trailed off, the smile evaporating off his face.

"He got shot in the cheast with an arow. How could I forget?" Kaida finished the sentence, tears still running silently down her red face. Uba nodded. He remembered when he watched it happen from behind the bushes. He shubbered. He remembered the arrow as it entered the messengers cheast. He remembered the look of fear in kaida's eyes as the man died in her arms.

"Well, do you want to know what he was trying to say?" Uba tried to continue without crying but his voice choked with a pre-mature sob. Kaida squeezed his sholder.

"Yes, if someone had to get killed by it then i think i need to know about it." Uba straghtened up, a brave look on his face. He grabbed Kaida's hand, leading her to a small lotus shaped door.

"Now don't interupt or question who ever you see in there. I can't come with you, I'm not important enough." Uba said, staring deep into Kaida's light brown eyes.

Kiada remaided silent as he led her in. At first she saw nothing, and she heared noboby. Then she heared a small, chilling laugh. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight.

"So, the Little Dragon has finaly arived."

A/N: Keep Reading and please reply!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Little Dragon was Kaida's nickname. Well, it was her fighting name and that was what she called herself while daydreaming. But she was too terrified to care.

"Who-who are you?" Kaida stammered, forgetting Uba's warning.

"Who I am not important, what is important is who _you_ are. Or rather _what_ you are." The voice replied."But don't ask too many questions. You do remember what Uba said, don't you?" Kaida gasped. 'How did he know that?' she thought to herself. The voice answered her unspoken question." I have my ways, child, I have my ways."

Kaida's breath caught in her throat. She was uncomfortable and she wanted nothing more then to run from the creepy dark room, filled with nothing more then a voice. But her feet refused to move and her mouth refused to speak. So she stood, still, silent and scared. She was a squirrel when a hawk lands on its tree.

"But my ways are my secrets. We are here because of _you_. "The voice continued." Did you ever get really mad?" a quick pause. "Of course you have. Do you remember getting mad? Do you remember a strange feeling, right in the pit of your soul?"

Kaida nodded.

"Where are you going with this?" Kaida screamed. She grabbed the two swords that lay at her right side. She started swinging the blood red blades at the voice.

"STOP!" the voice commanded and unwillingly Kaida placed the swords back in her sheath. A strange red glow filled the room. Kaida looked at her hand only to realize that the light was coming from her!

"Ms. Kaida, you are Avatara."

Kaida fell to the ground, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Double digits!

Kaida awoke lying down in a bed. She groaned and tried to catch some sleep.

"Hey get out of bed, Kaida!" A woman's voice screamed from behind her door. "You're going to be late for school!"Kaida shot out of bed. She hadn't gone to school since she was eight. Kaida walked to the pink wardrobe on the other side of her room. She opened the simple pink doors. She started seeing stripes. Pink and white dresses covered the interior of the wardrobe. She went to the back of the wardrobe. Kaida tried as hard as she could to remember where she hid her real clothes. She saw a dash of a rusty red pair of pants. "Kaida, I swear by the mightiest spirits above, you better hurry up!" Kaida grabbed the pants and pulled them on. Then she ran through the wardrobe, pulling a white shirt from the front. She quickly slipped into the clothes and rushed out of the door, crashing into a large hefty body.

"Sorry!" Kaida yelled as she ran out the front door. She was partially blinded by the deceiving sun. It was cold, really cold. Kaida looked at the ground. It was covered in white fluffy snow. She ran back inside.

"Kaida, you can't lolly-gag around the house!!You got to get to school!!" The woman said as Kiada came into the house. "Oh, and your coat is under your bed." The woman said, reading Kaida's mind.

"Thanks ma'am!" Kaida said as she ran back to her room. She grabbed the coat without looking at it and ran right back out again. DING DONG DING DONG! A giant bell rang from across town. It was the late bell; if anyone got to school after the bell finished ringing they would be punished. Kaida rubbed her butt as she remembered their favorite form of punishment. She started running toward the source of the noise. She burst though the front gate of school with only two minutes left to go! Kaida ran straight through the school and into her classroom just as the last bell ran. 'Safe' Kaida thought to herself as she quietly plopped into her desk. There was a small menacing woman standing at the front of the room. She was the teacher.

"Be quiet while I take attendance, everybody." The teacher said in a nasally voice. There was no need to say that as the kids were all sitting quietly, hands crossed in front and unconvincing angelic smiles on their clean faces. Kaida tried to look as they did but failed. The teacher cleared her throat. "Shino?" All the boys raised their hands. "Very good. Kamiko?" All the girls except Kaida raised their hands. "Is there anybody's name who I have not called?"

Kaida raised her hand. "You didn't call my name!" She yelled. The teacher paid no attention. "You didn't call my name, and in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm right here!!" She got up out of her seat. The sun blared in her eyes partially blinding her again. Kaida raised her hand to shade her face. But it didn't work. The sun was a blood red glow in her eyes. She sat back down and looked down at her feet. They were blood red and transparent! She wasn't there! The room fell into the shadows.

"No, how can I be in the spirit world!?" Kaida screamed unheard by the creeping shadows. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, hoping that it wouldn't become an inescapable nightmare. She heard a thumping in her head, in her ears and in her very soul. A drum beating faster and faster went on in her head causing her to uncover her ears and open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she saw two things. First thing she saw was her shadow. Second thing she saw was her shadow dancing, even though she hadn't moved a muscle out of pure terror.

It swung shamelessly. Her shadow arms moved, and her body began to follow. Her arms were held out, ready to hold on. She blinked and when she opened her eyes she saw Elsu! Standing in a dashing blue suit with the most beautiful smile on his clean face, he made her fall. He picked her up easily, and resumed the dance. Kaida blinked again and the sweet, loving Elsu was gone; replaced by a much more sinister version.

He smiled an evil smile, grabbed her throat

And both disappeared

No more than dust,

Or shadows on the wall.

And Kenke just laughed.

Not too good. 


End file.
